


A Ride Through Republic City

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami/Her Moped, Crack Relationships, Humor, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Asami and her moped, Harold have always had a special relationship, one that was interrupted upon running (literally) into Mako.





	A Ride Through Republic City

The day was a bright and sunny one, it was on days like these when Asami would ride her moped, Harold Steve Peddy III—that's what she liked to call him anyways—to wherever it was that Sato needed to be. Harold was quite fond of these days, sunny but not to the point where his engine would over heat. It happened once before but Asami always knew how to get him up and running once more. Asami always made Harold feel better. Asami gently ran her hands over his smooth handle bars making his engine purr. This was going to be a great day, Harold could tell already. Asami swung her legs over his seat and road off. Harold couldn't help but notice just how beautiful Asami was that day—the way her hair danced in the wind as they rode through Republic City. Nothing was going to ruin that moment…nothing but the crash.

He came out of nowhere. Asami didn't see him, and Harold couldn't stop himself on time. This was all his fault and now Asami was going to get in trouble for it. Harold watched Asami run to the possibly injured firebender, apologizing for not seeing him. Harold could tell that the boy was about to yell, but he stopped the moment Asami removed her helmet; he was absolutely mesmerized by Asami's beauty, and who could blame him. Harold was pleased that everything worked out okay, but this feeling was soon dampened when Asami—Harold's Asami—offered to take the boy out for a fancy dinner. Who was he anyways? How dare he steal Harold's woman.

"Mako captain of the fire ferrets" he had introduced himself.

So he's leads and army of fuzzy animals, so what, anyone could control a bunch of cute little furries. But Asami seemed to be impressed by his skills. Harold wasn't having any of it, he would have his revenge on this boy, but alas Harold was just a moped and without Asami, he couldn't even shift out of park and into drive. The encounter had come to pass, Mako was on his way.

"Harold, he's such a great guy" Asami smiled has she climbed back on to his seat.

"No he's not" Harold spoke up.

"Harold, I didn't know you could talk" Asami exclaimed!

"Yeah, it's a new feature, your dad just installed it, by the way I think your dad might just be evil, but we can talk about that some other time" Harold responded.

"Wait, what about my dad?" Asami asked.

"Nothing. Never mind, baby, never mind. I think you're making a big mistake with that Mako guy, I don't like him" Harold changed the subject.

"Harold, are you jealous!? You should be happy for me, I finally found a lovely guy to hang out with" Asami insisted.

"Of course I'm happy for you, I just thought we had something special" Harold replied.

"Special? You're just a moped, sure you were fun to ride, but that's it, there was nothing else there" Asami snapped.

"Asami baby, don't do this" Harold pleaded.

"No, I'm going to do this. Harold we're through" Asami answered.

"Oh yeah, well how are you going to get to your date with Mr. Fuzz captain without me?" Harold questioned.

"I'll drive a different car" Asami answered smugly. "And he's not a fuzzy captain, or whatever you think he is. Mako is a pro-bender."

Harold didn't want to hear it. He's heard enough, and it killed him to lose his woman to someone like Mako. She'd come back to him, she always did.

As it turned out Asami stayed true to her word, she rode off in a different vehicle to meet with Mako. Harold was left alone in the cold garage that night, and the weeks to follow. Asami hadn't even looked at him. Harold was 100% done; he let himself fall to the floor with an obnoxious crash that sent Hiroshi speeding down the halls cussing about how "them blasted mopeds never stand correctly." And Harold couldn't care any less what Asami's psycho father thought of him. It was on that same night Asami came back to Harold.

"Harold, you were right, Mako was crappy boyfriend. He cheated on me for the Avatar. I wish you would've hit him harder!" Asami complained.

"It's okay, you didn't know. You have me now, and I will treat you much better than Mako ever did" Harold assured her.

Asami smiled "Now how about that ride you wanted to go for." Harold felt the familiar touch of her hand as she caressed his handle bars and turned his motor on.

"Drive anywhere you want" Harold answered. And with that the two set off under the moonlight.

"About that thing you said…you know about my dad being evil. Is there any other important information you forgot to tell me?" Asami asked

"Well, ya know Amon. I do, I know exactly what he's been up to" Harold's headlights dimmed.

Author's note: Thought I'd end in a cliffhanger. Thanks for reading this and baring with its awkward. I'm open to critiques, just keep them respectful please.


End file.
